


The Alpha and the Omega

by Jenna Hale (gryvon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Community: smut_fest, Dating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/Jenna%20Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex always dreamed of finding his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha and the Omega

Alex froze and inhaled deeply. He smelled something new, something different. Despite having never smelled something as exotically delicious before – like spice and cinnamon and a hint of musk – he knew instinctively what it was. Mate. He'd found his mate. Excitement built in him and he veered off the path to work, turning instead towards a side street and following his nose into a coffee shop.

There was a line of people inside, men and women. He walked among them, nose twitching, eyes blazing red as he sniffed. A few startled. One woman smirked at him and started to press close but he moved on, searching through the crowd until he came to stop beside the young man who'd just turned from the counter, coffee in hand. The man had short black hair and tanned skin that blended well with the color of his sweater-vest and thick hipster glasses. Alex dropped to one knee and the man stopped short, his eyes wide.

The man looked around, as if he thought Alex were presenting himself to someone else but there was no one in their vicinity. A soft murmur rose from the now staring crowd. The young man blushed and bared his neck. The crowd whistled and cheered, which only deepened the man's blush.

Alex stood, extending a hand. "I'm Alex."

"Roger," the young man said. His hand touched Alex's and it was like a spark of static electricity jumped between them. Something shifted inside of Alex, like a puzzle piece slotting into place. He knew Roger could feel it too.

They moved to the side, grabbing a vacant table. There were a few looks being thrown their way, accompanied by smiles and happy murmurs. Other mated couples smiled fondly at each other, hands twisting together, while the unmated gave them wistful looks.

Alex pulled out his phone and opened the new contact page before handing it over. "I'm sorry I can't stay long. I'm late for work."

"Oh, no, that's fine." Roger handed over his phone and they exchanged numbers. "Maybe we could meet up later."

"I'd like that. Dinner?"

Roger nodded fast. He was still blushing. The red tinge to his face was endearing. It made Alex want to keep him blushing all the time.

"I'll see you later then." Alex stood, letting his hand brush along Alex's shoulder on his way to the door.

He couldn't wait until dinner.

* * *

It was hard to concentrate on work with the low hum that was Alex's building presence in his mind distracting him. He didn't know how fully mated pairs did it. He wanted to be near Alex now instead of working. That was mostly the newness of it, he knew. He'd read books on the mating bond and they'd covered it over and over in his Sex Ed class in high school. The bond between an Alpha and an Omega took some getting used to and no matter how prepared he thought he'd been, it did little to help his concentration now that the bond was real.

"Get out," Alex's boss, Tristan, said at four o'clock, his voice teasing. "Go. Find your mate."

Alex grinned, stuttered his thanks, and was out the door in seconds, to the amusement of his coworkers. He loosened his tie on the way out the door and pulled out his phone in the elevator.

 _Dinner? I can come to you,_ he texted. He didn't want to wait for Alex to come to him. The need to hunt, to find, was too strong.

The response came almost immediately. Roger must be just as eager as Alex was. _I'm near Delevan and Cross._

That wasn't far. Roger either worked nearby or he'd chosen to stay close. _Mauricio's? I'll be there in ten._

_See you there. :)_

Alex had to laugh. Of course he had a mate who used emoticons. He bounced down the steps outside his office building and speed-walked through the crowds. The subway entrance wasn't far. He could take it to get to the restaurant, but the idea of waiting for the train to come in gnawed at his nerves. He needed to be moving.

The walk took ten minutes but it felt like an hour had passed by the time he made it in. He spotted Alex waiting at a table near the front and made a bee-line straight for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

The waiter came to take his drink order and then they were left sitting in silence, staring at each other in awkward fascination. This close, Alex could feel the tingle of Roger's presence like a buzz of electricity floating through the air. It made him feel excited and nervous all at the same time.

"So," Alex said, forcing the words out into the silence between them, "how do you want to play this?"

Roger blushed. "I don't know. I've never..." He waved a hand between them. "Obviously..."

Alex nodded. "The whole mate thing is new to me too, also obviously. I've read books, but it doesn't really compare to experiencing it for real."

Roger smiled slightly. "We probably shouldn't jump to consummation then."

Alex snorted. "That only happens in romance novels." Roger blushed tellingingly. "Which I'm guessing you read."

"A few," Roger admitted. He looked adorable – a blushing mix of bashful and embarrassed.

Alex smiled. "It's alright. We can take things slow. I'd like to get to know you first. We can figure out a ceremony date and living arrangements later."

Roger smiled at him and it was the best thing in the world.

* * *

It had been a while since Alex had last dated anyone seriously. Alphas tended not to get too serious. It was hard forming a deep connection when he knew that somewhere out there was the perfect man for him. While Roger wasn't perfect – no one really was – he was as close as Alex could hope for.

They got along well. They had similar enough tastes that planning dates was easy. Roger was a grad student, so his schedule was fairly open. He'd eat anything, watch most anything – he wasn't a fan of black-and-whites or westerns, but he loved romances – and go just about anywhere. Roger was open to every new experience, his eyes wide and fresh in a way that seemed to be the domain of those young and inexperienced.

Alex wondered how well that translated into the bedroom. He knew that Roger wasn't a virgin, but the dating history that Roger had admitted to him was short. In that regard, they were both the same. It made Alex hesitant to broach the subject of consummation, but with each date the bond between them grew and there was a pressure building inside of Alex to make it solid and real.

Roger showed up at Alex's door with a blush already affixed on his face. He'd dressed nicely in a pale blue button up and khakis. As Alex held open the door, he let his eyes rove appreciatively over Roger's form. He closed the door behind Roger and paused with his hand still on the door, reveling in the view of Roger in his home. He could picture Roger living here in the near future and that thought filled him with excitement.

"You're awfully pleased about something."

Alex stepped away from the door and put his arms around Roger. "You. Here." He placed a chaste kiss on Roger's lips. "I like it."

"I like it too," Roger said, his blush still in full force.

Alex smiled and kissed him again, then once more, deepening the kiss so that their tongues mingled. Roger melted in his arms, his neck tilting in unconscious submission. Alex moved his mouth to that expanse of tanned flesh, his lips moving down the column of Roger's neck until he reached the join of shoulder and neck. He bit down, teeth sinking in hard but not hard enough to break flesh.

Roger gasped.

Alex pulled away and studied Roger's expression. He looked pleasantly blissed-out.

"I want you," Alex said.

Roger nodded frantically. "Yes."

"Safe word or traffic lights?"

"Traffic lights. You're all green."

Alex grinned. Green meant go and he was ready to. He could feel his erection starting to press against his pants and he was ready to release it.

"This way." Alex took Roger's hand and led him deeper into the house, towards the master bedroom.

The bedroom was cleaner than Alex usually kept it. He'd cleaned up for just this moment. Roger stepped away from Alex and turned at the foot of the bed. He dropped to his knees facing Alex and bared his throat. Alex's erection twitched from the sight.

He wiped his sweating palms on his pants and stared down at Roger. So many options, he wasn't sure where to start. Well, he knew one way to start. "Take off your clothes."

Roger complied, starting with the buttons of his shirt. Alex watched, appreciative, as each piece of tanned flesh was revealed. The shirt was peeled away and then Roger unbuttoned his pants.

"Stand."

Roger complied with admirable speed. Alex stepped forward and pressed a hand against the bulge in Roger's underwear, earning him a gasp and a wave of lust through their growing bond. He rubbed his hand over Roger's erection, feeling the way the flesh strained against the fabric and appreciating the contrast of his dark skin against Roger's slightly lighter skin.

His hand moved up and pushed into Roger's underwear to grasp at Roger's erection. Roger swayed, falling forward to put his head on Alex's shoulder while his hands twisted in Alex's shirt. Alex grinned and stroked his palm over the hot flesh of Roger's cock, his grin growing wider with each moan and shudder he forced out of Roger.

He pulled his hand away reluctantly and stepped back. "Finish."

Roger stripped away the rest of his clothes with quick efficiency and waited naked for the next order.

"Turn and put your hands on the bed."

Roger complied and Alex had to bite back a moan of pleasure. That ass... He wanted to bite it, to smack it, to be inside of it. He stepped forward and ran his hands over the unmarked globes of Roger's ass. He could picture what it would look like marked up and he couldn't stop himself. He reached back and landed a hard smack that rocked Roger forward.

"Green," Roger said before Alex even had a chance to ask. He sounded breathless. "So green."

Alex grinned and did it again on the other side. That slap earned him a deep moan. He kept going, slapping Roger's ass until his hand stung and the moans turned to hitched gasps and then sobs of pleasure. Alex was rock hard and straining against his jeans. He wanted to take them off and bury himself in Roger's ass.

"Color?" Alex rubbed a hand over the reddened flesh of Roger's right ass cheek. He could see the impression of his hand in the flesh and it left him feeling pleased. He'd put his mark on Roger and that mark would be there for days.

"Green."

His fingers moved down, sliding between the reddened cheeks to press lightly against Roger's hole.

"Very green."

Alex grinned and stepped away. He moved to the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He set the bottle on the table and stripped. Roger's watery eyes were pinned on him, his chest heaving as his sobbing slowed to nothing.

Once he was fully naked, he sat down at the head of the bed and patted the covers. "Come."

Roger crawled forward until he was kneeling on the bed next to Alex. He grinned and Alex returned the grin as he rolled them, pushing Roger down on his back. Roger moaned and squirmed as his ass touched the covers. Alex ran his hands up along Roger's sides.

"Are you ready?"

Roger nodded.

Alex slicked up his fingers and pressed them into Roger, earning him a long moan. "Do you like that?" He could feel the bond building between them, like a storm hovering on the horizon.

"Yes!" Roger twisted beneath him, pulling his knees up towards his chest to give Alex more room.

Alex's fingers stretched Roger until Roger was gasping and shuddering, begging Alex to take him. Roger moaned when Alex's hand pulled away and then moaned again as Alex's slick cock pressed against his entrance. Alex hesitated, savoring the buzz of emotion that pressed against his mind, just on the brink of breaking through.

He pushed forward and it was like a bubble bursting between them. He could feel Roger, not just with his body but with his mind. He felt Roger's pleasure as he was entered. That mixed with Alex's own pleasure at being inside of Roger pushed him over the edge and he came embarrassingly quick.

At least he wasn’t alone. As soon as Alex started to come, so did Roger and their mutual orgasms spiraled between them, feeding a circuit of pleasure that hit back and forth through their bond.

Alex shuddered and lowered his head to Roger's chest.

"That was amazing," Roger gasped.

Alex smiled against Roger's flesh. He gave himself a second to recover before pulling out. The air felt too cold after being inside of Roger. "Give me a little bit and we can try it again."

Roger hummed in pleasure. "I'd like that."

Alex pressed a kiss to Roger's forehead before dropping down next Roger on the bed. "Just think – it's only supposed to get better with age."

Roger laughed and curled into Alex. "You're going to destroy me."

"It'll be a mutually assured destruction, I think."

"I can live with that," Roger said with a grin.

"Me too." He could live a very long time with Roger in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
